helixfossilfandomcom-20200215-history
ArchAngel of Justice
He is the bringer of Thunder and Lighting. A true follower of the Helix, for which Red went through the Ledge once more to obtain him. Upon reaching the powerplant, the legendary lair of the ArchAngel, Red took out the dreaded Masterball of discord, the One Ball to catch them all, and used it, against all odds on the Zapdos. The Great Divide Red journeyed to Silph Co. once more, this time to retrieve the Masterball. Red overcame great obstacles and accepted the gift of the Director, the One Ball to Catch them all. With the ultimate power of the Ball in Red's possession the hivemind got corrupted. The hivemind got divided like never before, endlessly fighting over the use of the Masterball. Many professed to go and capture the Lord of the eternal Slumber, Snorlax, for they saw him as a prophet. Others wanted to use its power to get the ArchAngel of justice, not because it's easy, but because it's hard. While a third group of twitchers wanted to drop the Masterball back into the fires from whence it came, ending its destructive influence. After a great Civil war it was decided, Red would journey to capture the ArchAngel of justice. The Journey The Journey for the ArchAngel was filled with many obstacles. There were two initial ideas, go through the Cave of everlasting Darkness, or go past the bane of existance, the dreaded Ledge.It was decided, the Ledge would test Red again, but only because the daycare was on his path. The Daycare was a true test of faith for the Hivemind and Red alike. They failed the Helix, for they succumbed to the evils of Democracy and failed to complete their task, storing the All Terrain Venomoth to make place for the great ArchAngel. The next test was the ledge (again). The ledge caused many to lose faith in the journey and a new divide occured. Those that doubted proclaimed the Zapdos to be the renewed False prophet, a disciple of the Dome, while those that stayed true to the Helix and did not let themselves be clouded by doubt saw the true nature of the Zapdos. Within the Following of the Helix a new sect arose, the Zapdos Knights. These twitchers see the Zapdos as the next true savior, the sword of the Helix and brother of Bird Jesus Red continued his quest for the ArchAngel despite much protest. The faith of the Zapdos Knights and the true believers was stronger than the voices of evil. Many cried to toss the masterball, but the Helix would not abide these false preachings. Red surfed and fought his way through the powerplant and against all odds, with the power of Anarchy in place, captured the Zapdos with the Masterball of discord. Bloody Sunday, the Battle of the PC With the Archangel in red's possession, he ventured once again to the dreaded PC of tribute. The Archangel was successfully retrieved, but at a great price. The PC took Bird Jesus, the Keeper and AIR Jordan, which the opponents of the ArchAngel saw as the an act of Zapdos. Desperate attempts were made to get the team back, even the Great Zapdos ventured into the PC to combat its will and save his allies. Some followers are now convinced that the Zapdos is not an ArchAngel, but the reincarnation of the False Prophet, but they are Heretics and have strayed from the Helix. Unfortunately, Zapdos failed to save Bird Jesus, but in his struggle he converted a child of democracy AEWWWWVV, a Rhyhorn from the safari zone and saved the Mighty Dux. Now Red ventures through the Dark Cave once more, hoping to ease the PC, to free Bird Jesus and his disciples from its grip. After a short trip in the Dark Cave, Red returned to the temple of the helix to have the Zapdos battle the PC once more. But this time the Mighty ArchAngel is not alone, this time he is joined by his very own team of Thunder Knights. In his struggle against the PC many pokemon have given their lives to protect Bird Jesus and his disciples. The battle of the PC raged for hours upon hours, claiming many lives. The first ones that fell were humble safari knights, freed from democracy and turned to holy anarchy. Zapdos and his Thunder knights fought with all their might to free Bird Jesus and his disciples from the clutches of the black hole that is the PC. The conflict would soon be labelled as the Bloody Sunday when the Seed of Hope, Cabbage, was killed in battle. It was not long before Dux, a Thunder Knight, was taken by the diabolic PC aswell. The Twitch started to blame the Zapdos. But they are to shortsighted, they forget the holy purpose of the battle. The Bloody Sunday conflict would end with the death of Digrat and Zapdos' sacrifice to take Bird Jesus' place in the PC. Despite this sacrifice many still hate the Zapdos, they call him Bird Judas, the new False Prophet or Anti Jesus. The ArchAngel endures this, for he is strong with the Helix and he will wait patiently for the day that the call is made, then and only then will he rise from the PC and fight alongside Bird Jesus to end the Elite 4 Horsemen. Fighting along side Bird Jesus and the Helix The call was given and Zapdos was freed fromt he PC and Flareon has been absolved of his sins. With the rise of Helix, the keeper was asigned the mission to safe guard the PC. Zapdos travelled along with Red, and trained heavily as they made their way to Cinnebar island. Their road was full of obstacles, but the overcame eachone. They conquered the Pokemon mansion, revived the Lord Helix (praise be upon him), defeated Blaine and finally after much grinding destroyedgiovanni and Team Rocket along with him. The team now ventured to the Elite 4 Horseman and their king. Victory road was long and hard, but in the end nothing the dream team could not face. They walked into the hall of the Pokémon league and began the Final Battle of their Age. After many victories and defeats, and the great heroic actions of the All-Terrain Dragonslayer, the team finally reached their ultimate foe, Blue. The Arch-Angel opened with a blasting Thunder attack, vanquishing the false Pidgeot onceand for all, soon to be followed by the Deceiver Alakazam, who suffered the same fate. The Zapdos attempted to slay the demon Rydon, but it was impervious to the attacks of the bringer of Thunder and Lighting. The Great King of Anarchy, the Fonz stepped in and used his great surf attack to wash away the Demon. The King's duties would not end there as the Hellhound Arcanine showed up, but the King was not intimidated by this demonic ball of fur and washed him of the face of the Earth. 4 down, 2 to go. Next up, the Tripple faced keeper of the gate, Exceccutor. The King knew his power over water would prove wothless against this plantlike foe, so he allowed none other but Bird Jesus to take attack from the sky. With the 5 demons defeated, only one remained, the most sick and the most twisted of all, the polaropposite of Red's own Abby. It was the Blastoise of Doom, the Destroyer of Worlds, the Beast under the Dome. Bird Jesus fought valiantly, and did onto the Beast, exactly what he just did onto him, but ultimatly fell to the might Blizzard. The dragonslayer stepped forward, attempting to avenge Bird Jesus, but alas, he too fell by the hand of Blizzard. It was then that the King stood up and paved the path for the Great ArchAngel of Justice to strike down from above with Thunder and Lighting. The Blastoise was defeated, the final blow had been given, all was well now, all was good. Red was finally at peace. Battle against AJ The Great Archangel of Justice, blessed by Helix stood guard outside the gates of the Throne Room. He commanded the many Onix, Graveller, Magmar and other soldiers of Helix in the heritic's ascend. The legion of thunderknights fell to General Lazor and the band of misfits, the Archangel then faced them personally. In an epic battle he fought for Helix against the Solid Snake. With his mighty sword, the Drill peck, he attempted to break the armor of this Steel gaint. he was weakened and on the edge of death, but the great and powerfull Helix blessed the Angel with a full restore. Renewed in power and strength the Zapdos took up his blade and continued his task. But unfortunatly in the end, he fell victim to Solid Snake. The Archagnel was no more. His death was avenged by Prince Air, the Lapras, who valiantly faced faced of against the fallen Dragon princess Katie the Dragonite, but fell by her Outrage over the loss of Burrito, the Espeon. Katie's anger put her off balance and was not able to defeat King Fonz of the Moonstone. The fate of the quest now turned to General Lazor. lazor took up the Admiral's sword and ended the reign the King. Helix send down upion the General ATV, the Dragonslayer. ATV tried to use it's tactic off poison to defeat the General, but the Icy Wind proved to strong for the mighty Dragonborn. Helix grew desperate, and commandedBird Jesus to reign holy fire upon the General. But Lazor would not have it, he focussed his strength and forced a massive tidal wave up the throne of the God, forcing him down to face Gator personally. Helix was caugth off guard, how could a mere mortal touch him, unbelievable. Helix forced a mighty Hydro Pump on the General, but to no use, he was too strong, too determent, Helix fell. All that remained was Bird Jesus, holiest of followers. The General took up his blade and swung at the Messaih in prayer. Unmoved, but not unscaved Bird Jesus gather his strength and raigned Holy Fire down upon the gator, a true attack from the sky. Gotar was inches away from death. One wrong move and he would fall, and everything would have been in vain. Bird Jesus began gathering strength once again, praying to the great Helix. Gator stood up in tears, took his mentor's sword and in a last moment of meditaion he cired out "No Gods! No Kings! ONLY MON!!!" and delivered the final blow to Bird Jesus.It was finished. The reign of Helix had come to an end. The Gator had won.